On the Isle
by Haracacash
Summary: When Puck, Ariel, the earl of kent, Triniculo and several of my characters are together on the Island humor may occur


Characters

Puck-'A Midsummer Night's Dream' Male

Ariel-'The Tempest' Male

The Earl of Kent-'King Lear' Male

Triniculo-'The Tempest' Male

Cathrine-Character created by me Female

Sapphire-also by me Female

Kayne-by me Male

Act 1 Scene 1

(Ariel and puck are sitting on the beach under the full moon)

Ariel: The waves crash most swiftly today. Perhaps a storm is coming?

Puck: Nay, nay, a tempest!

Ariel: Indeed…

(Thunder claps)

Ariel: I think it comes now…..  
Puck: Quite….

(Both stand and leave. Lights go down thunder claps grow louder lighting strikes with a blinding flash then the thunder slowly dies off)

Act 1 Scene 2

(Cathrine and Sapphire on same beach only they have been ransacked by the storm.)

Sapphire: So strange it is that this storm should come so swiftly. (Stands) The ship is lost, I fear that you and I are the only ones still living.

Cathrine: I am inclined to agree, but what should we do?

Sapphire: The only thing we can, go find some wood, and mark where we are now for this is the place we shall return to.

Cathrine: (Wordlessly arises and heads for the forest.)

Sapphire: Now to find something useful with which to make a shelter….. (Goes near the forest and begins to search for branches.)

(Enter Ariel unseen by others.)

Sapphire: (Picks up the large bundle of branches which she has found and walks them over to the back of the large rock between the beach and the forest.)

Ariel: (he follows her around singing)

Lady thou art beauteous,

And are of the court

Many men impetuous,

For your hand have fought.

But now alone on this Isle,

No lords shall you mark,

Good for thee

For you never did love

And so went off to sea.

Sapphire: (Places branches down.) From where comes this singing? It is most strange yet wondrous.

Ariel: From me.

Sapphire: (She Jumps) Methinks I must have hit my head for I am hearing voices.

Ariel: (Laughs at her)

Sapphire: And now it mocks me!

Ariel: Nay I do not mock you. Nor am I in your head I am invisible to thine eye.

Sapphire: Oh of course!...I shall soon go crazy speaking to this voice!

Act 1 Scene 3

(Cathrine in forest looking for dry wood)

Cathrine: (singing) Sing a song of six pence, pocket full of rye, four and twenty blackbirds baked in a pie. (Stops singing, bends over to pick up a large branch and is unsuccessful but continues to try.)

(Enter Puck)

Puck: What luck! There is finally a woman on this island. (He goes over and picks up the branch.)

Cathrine: (Shocked look) Who are you!

Puck: Puck.

Cathrine: P-puck? The, the hobgoblin Puck?

Puck: yes.

Cathrine: But my parents said you didn't exist!

Puck: Well they were wrong then weren't they.

Cathrine: I guess...

Puck: Right! Now where do you want this. (Referring to the branch)

Cathrine: uhhh...just follow me.

(Exit both, Puck following Cathrine)

Act 1 Scene 4

(The Earl of Kent and Triniculo are on a different beach.)

Kent: The storm has destroyed the ship...I fear good jester that we are alone on this Island with it's rocky crags and stones and boulders and rocks and pebbles and...

Trin: Enough! I get it!

Kent: Knave! Rascal!

Trin: Don't! Don't you dare! Don't you dare start spouting insulting paragraphs at me mister!

Kent:(glares at Triniculo) I will if I want! Now I suggest we start finding some wood. (He crosses his arms)

Trin: Fine! (Crosses arms)

Kent: Well...

Trin: Well what!

Kent: Well go get some wood!

Trin: Get it yourself!

Kent: I'm the Earl here and you are the lowly Jester now go get some wood!

Trin: Fine! But you're starting the fire!

Kent: What!

Trin: We are on an Island and in case you didn't know there isn't a court here so you aren't any better than I am!

Kent: Of all the impertinent!...

Act 1 Scene 5

(Sapphire is now working on a half built house and Ariel is still following her around invisibly)

Ariel: Wow you're determined aren't you?

Sapphire: You know, if you're an invisible person and not just a voice then how come you won't help me?

Ariel: I didn't know you wanted my help but if you do I can help.

Sapphire: Go right ahead...

(Ariel becomes visible and snaps his fingers magically making the house complete.)

Sapphire: Okay now I'm seeing things.

Ariel: Not things just me. (He smiles)

Sapphire: Right...and how do I know I'm not just making you up.

Ariel: (walks up and pokes her)

Sapphire: Ow...

Ariel: Believe me now?

(At that very moment enter Cathrine followed by the log carrying Puck)

Puck: (puts log down as instructed by Cathrine) Hello Ariel.

Ariel: Hello...(obviously not happy)

Sapphire: Ariel? Is that your name?

Ariel: Yes lady.

Sapphire: It's a nice name, I like it

Ariel: Really?

Sapphire:(nods)

Ariel: Come with me I want to show you something.

Sapphire: Show me what?

Ariel: There's this lovely waterfall on the Island. Now come on. Puck and Cathrine will be just fine. (Takes hold of her wrist and starts to drag her)

Sapphire: Waterfall? Really? I like waterfalls.

(Both exit)

Cathrine: So what's with...

Puck: Ariel?

Cathrine: Yeah.

Puck: He has been a little hyper for a while now... I think because he just got free...

Cathrine: Free?

Puck: Yes, he now no longer has a master.

Cathrine: Oh...(clearly confused)

Puck: (laughs quietly)


End file.
